


Pranked

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Hermione are tired of George and Harry moping around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 mini_fest. This was prompt [46](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/135962.html?thread=2720794#t2720794), Two drunk singles under the mistletoe. First posted [here](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/142439.html).

"It's pathetic," Ginny pointed out, arms crossed over her chest. 

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I don't think it's pathetic." At Ginny's look, she sighed. "Alright. Maybe it is a tiny bit pathetic, but it's not like they haven't had offers."

Ginny smirked and Hermione just knew that it was trouble. "We need Ron."

~~~

"I just... it's so damn dif -- dif -- hard," George slurred. "I meet someone and I think, 'Fred will like him!' only to remember."

Harry patted his back or tried to. He kept missing. "It'll get better."

George sighed and propped his chin on his hand. "What I need is someone who already knows. I mean, how am I going to explain Fred when, you know? It'd be easier if someone already knew."

"I need someone who doesn't know," Harry muttered. He frowned. "My glass is empty."

George finished his. "Same. Another?"

Just as Harry was about to say yes, Ron walked by. "Mum's trying to teach Ginny and Hermione how to make her eggnog. I'd stay away from the kitchen."

Harry and George raised their eyebrows and, despite Ron's warning, left to watch that unfold. Both girls were terrible when it came to anything close to cooking and it was sure to be a mess of a lesson. As they tried to walk through the doorway, though, they got stuck.

"Prank?" Harry asked.

"Can't be," George answered. "Ron doesn't have it in him."

Harry looked around the kitchen, as much as he could anyway, and frowned. "They're not in here."

"Harry?" George tapped his shoulder.

Harry looked at him, but then up, where George was looking. Mistletoe. Enchanted since they were stuck in the doorway. "I think Ginny and Hermione just pranked us."

They both looked out into the sitting room. Ron was whispering with Hermione and Ginny who were trying to not look at them. Harry slumped, tilting toward George. "Bugger."

George frowned. "What's that mean? I'm a handsome bloke. Why don't you want to kiss me?"

Harry blinked. "Not kiss you? I've dreamed about kissing you!" He froze. Had he actually -- ?

"Brilliant!" George beamed. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders and -- despite a few false starts and then a miss -- kissed Harry.

It was wet and messy and awkward, but then George tilted his head and wow. That. Yeah. That was better than his dreams.

~~~

"Disgusting," Ginny groused, eyes narrowed at the sofa.

Her brother and ex were canoodling, right there, in front of everyone. No shame. And as if just yesterday they had been some sad, drunk singles and hadn't also woken up half the house with... well, the less Ginny thought about that, the better.

Hermione tried to look like it was an understandable situation, but it looked pained. "At least they're not making the rest of us depressed. And your mum looks happier."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Great. Wonderful. Next thing you know, she'll be asking me when I'm going to find someone. And there will be pointed questions. About kids."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, kids. It depends on your partner. On whether she wants them."

Ginny turned to her, frowning. "Sorry?"

Blushing, Hermione put her hand in Ginny's. "If that's alright?"

Ginny slowly smiled. Squeezing Hermione's hand, she assured Hermione, "I think it'll be quite alright."


End file.
